Mind Games
by Haalyle
Summary: So, what if the Resident Evil characters go crazy? What happens then? Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Chris's Lost

**Anyway, I was thinking of an awesome Resident Evil story where all the characters lose their minds throughout little games. Hang on; I just gave you the whole stories plot, never mind. Enjoy, I am seriously bored. **

The Mind Games

Chapter 1: Chris's Lost

_**(Chris's POV)**_

I looked around the place where I was being held.

Damn that Albert Wesker. He knocked me out and put me in one of his experimental tubes. Why? I thought he wanted to kill me!

Someone was coming into view and person continued coming closer.

My eyes widen with shock as the person came closer towards the tube.

So much for Claire saying he was useful. It was Leon and I had heard so many good things about him too. But why was he here, why was he just looking at me while I was here in this tube, probably going to suffer from a virus.

He laughed at me and mocked me while I was in the tube, why, I don't know. And there was my sweet sister behind him, looking at me sadly.

This can't be happening, why? I was sad for Claire, I was angry at Leon. Why was this happening?

I punched through the glass and hit Leon in the face; he fell on the ground, but was quickly on his feet again. But he didn't try to defend himself, he just stood there. Not looking at me, shocked that I had punched him and caused him to cough out blood, he was neither laughing at me. No, he had the same look that Claire was looking at me with. Sadness and regret.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" I asked, but I no longer had my usual voice, it was of a deeper kind.

Leon handed me a mirror, as if I had asked him.

I looked at myself and dropped the mirror in complete shock. I didn't have brown hair anymore, it was blond and my eyes…oh I only knew one person who had these sorts of eyes.

I was Wesker.

How? I'm Chris Redfield, not Albert Wesker.

"What's happened to me?" I asked, in complete anger.

All Claire did was mutter, "I'm sorry Chris, we had to, or… we just had to," tear fell down her cheeks to the fall, "we are really sorry."

"Why? I don't want to be my arch enemy!" I yelled at her, and realizing the look of concern and on her face, I lowered my voice, "Why did you do this?"

"If we didn't you could have died," Leon replied, looking at me, as if I was myself.

I just wanted to punch him again, how dare he look at me like that! I am not myself…I'm someone else.

I grabbed him by the throat and made it so hard, he couldn't breathe.

Only…he wasn't breathing. What in the name of Christ is going on here? Why isn't he breathing? Then I saw it in his eyes too, the same anger and hatred I felt. I let go off him and I realized I was shaking.

Not because of coldness, I was shaking because…of something. He looked at me blood thirstily, as if wanting to taste my blood. Or, actually going to taste my blood.

Claire started praying to Wesker, "Thank you for making Chris into you, only less having the virus. We will enjoy the feast, amen!"

"What's going on here?" I asked, getting seriously worried.

"I'm sorry Chris, but we have to feast soon, and you're the only one who last us from our thirst, please, we won't drink too much of you, I'll make you survive. Leon you can have his neck, I'll have his arms!" Claire ordered.

Before I knew it, Leon jumped on me, bitting into my neck with so much force. He ate my flesh and drank my blood, so did my sister. All I could do was watching them and feeling the undesirable, I was in terrible pain, I just can't tell you. Problem was I didn't die. I don't know how long this lasted, for hours, days, month, maybe even years. But I'd always heal and go through this every single day.

I kept asking them, what had they become? But they never answered, anywhere they needed to go, they took me. And because I looked like Wesker, people would run off at my sight, Leon and Claire would just laugh at them.

They were completely different people...or whatever the hell they were. But I was scared for life now.  
***

"Ah!" I screamed, waking up. I was sweating, coldly sweating, and I had tears on my cheeks.

"What's wrong dear?" Jill asked.

"Pinch me, this better not be another dream!" I demanded, sitting up and looking at her.

My breath was running at ten folds and my heart was beating so fast I couldn't count the beats per second.

She gave me a small pinch and I was relived to not wake up again.

"Thank you, honey," I sighed to my wife.

"What was it?" She asked, concerned.

"I had a nightmare that Leon and Claire was these sorts of monsters that were living off me," I replied, lying back down.

"What do you mean by living off you?" She asked.

"They were eating me and drinking my blood and I looked like Wesker," I sighed.

"Just because you're meeting Leon again tomorrow, doesn't mean you should think of him as a blood and flesh eating monster," Jill said, also lying back on her back.

I chuckled, "Nice joke Jill, but what if it's trying to tell me something about this bloke. Why was it him and my sister Claire huh?"

"Chris, darling, it was only a dream, if you have another one like it, then I might consider rethinking, but right now, you're going to have lunch with Leon tomorrow, until further notice. Goodnight darling," She said, pecking me on the cheek and turning to her side, returning to her sleep.

I starred at the ceiling for I don't know how long and returned back to sleep.  
***

Here I was, walking towards some random church ahead of me. Why was I heading to this church? There were white decorations and standing in front of the door was Jill.

She had a huge smile on her face, she was happy about something.

I walked up to her and looked down at myself. I was dressed in a neat tuxedo. I was wearing a white tie and black polished shoes. I had shaved, when I felt my chin.

"Why are you happy Jill?" I asked.

"Don't you know? Anyway, you promised Claire you'd lead her down the aisle on her special day!" Jill said happily.

Claire, my little sister is getting married? She's leaving me this fast. Who is she marring though? "Jill, who is she marring?"

"You'll find out dummy, I'm so sure she told you before," Jill sighed.

For some reason thoughts of Wesker to my mind. She wouldn't marry Wesker…would she?

So, I stepped up the steps and found Claire waiting there for me.

She was wearing a lovely blue turquoise dress, with blue ear rings. The dress wasn't too long either, just above the knees. Her hair was down, which made her look even more beautiful.

"Hi bro, you ready to lead me down to my 'going to be' husband?" She asked me.

"Who is it?" I asked first.

"I told you once and I am only going to tell you once, you'll just have to find out," She sighed.

"Not Wesker right?" I worried.

She laughed, "No, Wesker's dead silly, what's gotten into you bro?"

"Sorry, I've lost myself a little, ok, I'll lead you down," I sighed, knowing she wasn't going to tell me.

She put her arm underneath the loop I made and held on to my right arm. We continued forward.

We walked into the church which was filled with relatives, friends and other people that were fairly close. I saw Barry, Billy and Rebecca sitting up and the front and watched Jill take a seat next to them. I was trying to guess who was missing.

I looked up ahead at the man waiting for Claire, he's dirty blond hair stood out, it was perfectly combed, and so I should have known.

She walked off and I sat at the front, eyeing Leon. He had better look after her, otherwise if he didn't I swear I'll break every single bone in his body.  
***

I woke up that morning, the sun shining on my face. Jill looked at me, "Did you have another dream?"

"Yeah I did," I replied, stretching.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"Does it look like I've just had a nightmare?" I asked I hadn't waked up earlier.

"Is that a trick question?" She laughed, "OK, seriously, what was it about?"

"Claire marrying to Leon for some reason. I'm lost and terribly confused; I hope this does not mean a single thing!" I sighed.

She sat up and got dressed; I lay there on the bed recalling my dream/nightmare. Both had Claire and Leon in it, both working together. Well, they had to work together in Raccoon. But why was I getting these dreams, was because of how much I kept thinking about Wesker? Uh, I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2: Claire's Mind

**So I've gotten one review at the moment. Dear anon no I don't usually do Cleon's, for I don't really have any particular favourite for him. Anyway, this isn't a romantic story; it's one where they go crazy. Next character: Claire Redfield.**

Chapter 2: Claire's Mind

_**(Claire's POV)**_

I was walking towards the door, to Chris's house, but someone slammed it open and it hit me in the face, knocking me to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry Claire, I didn't see you there," Leon sighed, holding a hand out to me.

"Maybe you shouldn't just randomly kick open a door," I replied, taking his hand and getting helped back up to my feet.

"I keep forgetting there are no ganados in America, sorry Claire," Leon laughed.

I had a massive headache now; I rubbed my head and looked up at him. I must have really knocked my head, for all I could see was him, I even forgot why I was here.

"You OK?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, remembering that I was here for visiting Chris.

"Sorry about that, I'll pay it back for ya, is there anything you need help with?" Leon suggested.

"Nah, not that I know of, but thank you for the offer," Claire replied.

"Well, if you ever need help, please call for me," Leon replied, leaving down the steps.

Chris was standing by the door, as I turned to go through it.

"Did he kick the door again?" Chris asked.

I nodded, smiling.

"That's the second time this week, if he does it again then the door will come off its hinges and he'll be paying for it, how's your head?" Chris asked, touching my head.

A stab of pain came and I jerked away, "Sorry Chris that just hurt!"

"It's alright, I'll go get some water to put on it," He replied, going to the kitchen.

I had a sudden shock and felt anger just course through my veins. Why did this pain go through my head and why did I fell so much anger towards Chris? I looked up and he was coming near me, with a cloth drenched with cold water.

He placed it on my forehead and put pressure on it for about a minute. It was a minute of silence too.

Another stab of pain came to my head, "Chris, please don't touch my head," I sighed, lying on the couch.

"Claire, are you alright?" Chris asked me, concerned.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest," I replied.

"Do you need a glass of water?" He asked.

I raised my voice, "Didn't you hear me the first time, and I'm fine."

"Hm, I'm just going to call someone, I'll be back," Chris sighed, walking off.

I didn't need to apologize, I didn't feel sorry. For some strange reason, I didn't care about anyone except…no. I bet it's his entire fault.

"Mate, can you come over again…yeah I know I had a nightmare about you…please…thanks…well, there's something wrong with Claire she's…well, ever since you hit her with the door…I'm not saying you did…just come over, we'll tell you more," Chris replied, putting the phone back down.

"You called Leon up again," I replied, I looked up at Chris and I just wanted to smash his face in.

"Yes, I'm going to punish him for hitting the door in your face," Chris replied, angrily. His dreams seemed to make him paranoid.

"Don't Chris, it was just a little mistake, he said sorry before," I replied, sadly.

Chris roared in anger, "What in Christ's name has he done to you, it's just like what my dream said."

"What dream Chris?" I asked.

"Uh, I might tell you later when this is all sorted out, once I break every single bone in his body, then I'll tell you," He replied, looking at the door with anger.

I jumped up and kicked him in the face, "Don't Chris, that'll just cause mayhem, I'll sort it out," I said, bending back his little finger, as if going to break it.

The door opened, slowly, and in came Leon. He looked at me with bewilderment, "Sorry to ask, by what is going on here?" He asked, coming towards me.

"Uh…it was just a little family joke," I replied, letting go off Chris, whom turned around and spat out blood at Leon feet. I slapped Chris in the face.

"Well, Chris, what's going on here? Claire doesn't seem to be acting her usual ways," Leon asked, looking at me concerned.

I don't know why, but I had no anger towards Leon, who was just standing right next to me. All, I wanted to do was take out my anger on Chris.

"Well, she's been violent ever since you hit her in the head with the door again," Chris told him, wiping his mouth.

"Seems I must have knocked something in her head, can I examine it Claire?" Leon asked me.

"Sure, go ahead," I replied, letting him touch my head.

He looked closely at my head, and never once did I ever get a stab of pain, he just gently looked at my head, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Doesn't look like there's anything wrong, just seemed like she has a bump and that's all, I'm sorry for hitting your sister again, Chris," Leon apologized to him.

Chris was just clutching his fists in anger, he tried to hit Leon, but I jumped in front of him and blocked his punch.

"Claire, get out of my way, you're not well, go get some rest, Leon and I will handle this ourselves," Chris said to me.

I bended back his fist, "No, Chris, I've had enough of you being so over protective, you need to learn that, leave before I do anything worse to you," I replied, letting go of his fist.

Chris must have been very paranoid, he was about to slap me, Leon pushed me out of the way and I watched him kick Chris in the stomach.

"Sorry Chris, it's just, you've gotten a little paranoid after some little dreams that probably told you nothing. Chris, _you _need to get some rest, if I must, I'll take you to the hospital," Leon replied, looking at Chris, who was on the ground.

Chris grabbed Leon's foot and dragged him to the floor and kicked Leon in the face.

I couldn't stand to watch this; I ran to the phone and called Jill.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Jill, it's me Claire, I hate to say this, but Chris's dreams have got to his head," I replied.

"What's happening?" She asked, with a lot of concern.

"Their having a fight," I replied, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Well, Claire, I'll be there right away, just don't worry," Jill replied, disconnecting the call.

I walked back into the lounge room and yelled, "STOP!"

They looked up at me, shocked.

"Chris, stop bashing Leon up, Leon, just get the hell up," I replied.

Chris and Leon got up, Chris walked away, not saying a word and Leon apologized again.

"It's alright, I understand. Just answer me this, what kind of dreams did Chris have last night?" I asked, sitting down on the lounge.

Leon sat down as well, telling me what Chris had dreamed about.

"And he seriously thinks that'll happen?" I asked.

Leon nodded.

Jill came in through the door, she walked into the living room, "So, where's Chris?"

"In his room, I know about the dreams, he's just going a little crazy from them, you can go and tell him to calm down," I said, not wanting to deal with a physio.

Jill nodded, and went down the hall.

"I've tried telling Chris that he shouldn't have to worry, we are _just _friends," Leon said.

But something inside me was saying that we were more than just friends, very deep inside. I was hoping that I wasn't as mad as Chris.

I nodded, "Yeah," I can't believe I almost started crying, why?

"Are you alright Claire?" He asked, concerned.

I nodded, holding back the tears.

"Look, I am very sorry for hitting you, hardly, with the door. I didn't mean too, and I've learnt not to ever do it again," He said, hugging me.

We heard the grinding of teeth; Leon looked up and was very shocked.

I looked up and behind, to see Chris and Jill standing there.

Chris's face was red with anger and Jill just knew that Chris wasn't thinking right, "Leon, you better run," She called.

He got up; I pushed him towards the door, "Run Leon, run!"

He ran through the door and down the path, knowing never to visit the Redfield's house, unless wanting a death sentence.

"Don't bother trying to tell me that was nothing," Chris grunted through his teeth.

"Fine Chris, I'm never coming here again!" I yelled, walking out the door and slamming it behind me.

I don't know what is happening around here, but it's driving me crazy.


	3. Chapter 3: Leon's Thoughts

**So, I've seen two reviews so far so I'm going to do the next chapter. Jill or Leon, which one? Hm, this chapter is going to be about Leon S Kennedy.**

Chapter 3: Leon's Thoughts

_(Leon's POV)_

Hm, I shall never be going anywhere near the Redfield's again. But, I swear I heard someone after me.

"_Leon!"_

I ignored whoever it was who screamed out to me and continued running as far away from the house as I could, even though I was like ten blocks away now.

"_Leon!"_

It sounded more like a cry and the person came closer. But, I knew it wasn't Chris, for the voice was female, so why was I still running?

"_Please, Leon, stop!"_

No, I have to keep going, they told me too, I've gotta go as far away as I can, I can't stop now!

"_Stop!"_

I slowed down and went into a hurried walking pace, still making it that the person behind me couldn't catch up.

"_Leon, I know you can hear me, please stop!"_

I shook my head; I didn't want to look back at whoever was chasing me. But, I was slowing down, as if wanting the person to catch up now.

"_I need to talk to you Leon, don't run away from me, again."_

Again? I'm hoping this isn't my mind talking to me. I looked around at the people around me; they were looking at me strangely, as if I was crazy.

I am not crazy, nowhere near it…I think.

"_Slow down, I need to talk to you," there was the feeling of someone putting a hand on my shoulder._

I turned around quickly.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"Really? Is there something troubling you?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, nothing."

&I looked up and around, then turned around and continued going along the path.

"_Fine, turn around on me, you are going to pay for that!"_

"What?" I asked, turning around again, looking around confused.

Everyone who was passing me looked at me; some worried, some not evening wanting to go anywhere near me.

I turned around and continued. I don't know where I was going, anywhere I guess. There is something about today that is very weird. Chris and his dreams were weird enough, now voices in my head…is this a sign of madness?

_I heard the crackling of evil laughter behind me, as if wanting me to go mad._

"No! Stop!" I yelled, starting to run again.

"I think someone had better call the police," I heard someone say behind me.

I started running as hard as I could; I was running towards the White House, needing to see someone.

Someone lay out their foot to trip me over, I was paying attention, and I hopped over it and continued.  
***

_(At the White House)_

"Are you okay? You look very tired," Ingrid asked me.

"No, I'm not okay," I replied.

"Now, what do you mean that you're not okay? How?" She asked.

I felt so angry; I wished that she wouldn't ask questions.

I clutched my fist and said angrily, "It's very hard to explain!"

She just looked so shocked at me and then…I was hit from behind.  
***

I awoke; I looked at my surrounding, just to find white walls all around me, the bed I was sitting upon, a table and a door.

I looked down at myself, no wonder I couldn't move freely. I was wearing a straitjacket. I couldn't move my arms, for they were strapped around my chest. They thought I was crazy, why?

I knew they'd be watching me, I looked around, and at least this would give me time to think.

"_There's no need to think Leon," there was insane laughter, "This is an excellent opportunity to scream out how much you hate everyone and have finally lost it!"_

I shook my head, I'm not insane, and I've survived that crap like Raccoon, why would I be crazy?

_More insane laughter, "That's the whole reason; everyone who has gone through that stuff should be crazy."_

I'm pretty sure…, but, Chris was little crazy and Claire didn't seem herself. But…what about Jill, she's alright…I hope.

"_No, they're mad too!"_

"They can't be! Shut up!" I yelled out to myself.

_Insane laughter._

That was the whole point, it wanted me to yell out for it to stop, and it was trying to make me seem mad. I mean…I'm not mad…am I?

"_See, you're even thinking that you're mad, so you are," more continues laughter._

Tears poured down my cheeks as I settled into a corner of the room. I thought and thought that I wasn't the insane one here. But the more I thought about it, the more I did seem to be the mad one.

"Damn you bastards! You are all freaking insane to put me in here!" I yelled out in anger.

_More and more laughter._

The laughter, it never stopped, it continued laughing at me, which made me madder and madder. I would sometimes just yell at myself.

"Stop it! Stop laughing at me!" I yelled out at the wall, hoping the laughing would stop.

It didn't. It never stopped; it went on and on and on, never stopping. I never got any sleep; I stayed awake, thinking that something was going to jump out.

The laughing was getting to my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe I have lost it, maybe I am mad. But I can't give into the laughter, it would be a weakness.

Then, I don't know how long it had been, but the door opened.

"Oh Leon, how much it pains me to see you go through this," Ingrid said, I could see that she had been crying.

"I doubt it," I replied, I had almost even forgotten my name.

She sobbed loudly, "No, it's true, out of anyone and you have to suffer this."

"Then why the hell am I still in here, huh?" I yelled, angrily.

She cried harder, as if this was hard on her. Hard on her, how would she like to be where I am?

"We can't, you're unstable," She cried.

"And, are you going to do anything about that?" I asked.

She didn't reply.

"_Don't listen to her Leon, she's lying, she doesn't mean a thing of what she's saying."_

"You lair, you aren't going to do shit," I yelled at her, which just made her cry harder.

"Don't listen to yourself," Was all she said, before leaving.

The door closed, and all was silent again.

I continued staring at the wall, what the hell did that mean? Don't listen to myself.

"_Don't listen to her, she's knows nothing."_

I couldn't help but smirk at that thought, yeah, she doesn't know anything. Then, the laughing started again.

_(Five Days Later)_

I finally slept and I could hear the door open again, but this time I didn't look up, I stayed curled up on the floor, with my eyes shut.

"Leon, are you alive?"

Is that my name?

"Hello?"

I didn't reply to this person, I can't even remember who it is.

"It's me Claire, I came here because I heard some pretty scary stuff about you," She said.

She heard pretty scary stuff about me, she's not even meant to come near me, her brother would kill me, or her.

"Look, I know you've been here for a while, but please, snap out of it."

"How do I know you're not lying," I replied, sitting up.

"I am right here, Leon, do you remember me?"

"Of course I do…well now anyway, I don't have amnesia," I smirked.

She backed away.

"What?" I asked, evilly smirking now.

"You scare me," She complained.

I laughed, "Of course I will, that's the whole point."

"There's no way to make you better now, it's way too late," she cried.

I couldn't help it; I started laughing in an evilly mad way.

There was the noise of a click, oh…look, I've got company. They locked the door.

"What? What are you doing?" she asked the room.

The speakers turned on, "Eh…he needs the company." It turned off.

She ran to the door, bashing it.

Oh my…how funny did I think this was? She looked back at me, "What happened Leon, why are you like this?"

"_Don't tell her, she won't believe you, she's just like the others, doesn't know what is going on."_

By now, I was taking the advice from that voice, "Eh…I'm not going to tell you Claire, you don't deserve to know."

That's when I finally knew it…I was mad, maybe even more than that, madly crazy.

**I hope you enjoyed that, I actually liked that and had to do a bit of research, but I did it. As you may of guess, Jill is next. Then, I'm going to do someone else. **

**Do any of you feel sorry for Claire; they locked her in the room with a lunatic? Anyway, yep, it's getting interesting, since now they finally know that they are losing it. Just imagine it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jill's Meaning

**Thank you Katsumi the miko for the review, just he is creepifying and insane (I don't even think that is a word). Anyway, this chapter is going to be about Jill Valentine and Chris, for Chris is going to look for his sister.**

Chapter 4: Jill's Meaning

_(Jill's POV)_

We haven't seen Claire for two weeks now, Chris is getting very worried, plus very paranoid. He thinks Leon may have something to do with it, for we haven't heard from him lately either.

"Chris, I'm going to come with you, someone has got to look after you and since Sheva is elsewhere, I'm going with you," I said, as he grabbed some supplies.

I opened a secret cabinet on my side of the room; it had handguns, shotguns, machine guns and magnums of all sorts. I grabbed a Punisher, a Riot Gun and a magnum. I also put a first aid spray in my case as well. Put it in my attaché case, strapped it to my back and waited for Chris.

Chris came down; his eyes kept flickering around the room, as if expecting something unordinary to pop out.

"What's wrong Chris?" I asked, looking at him.

"Nothing, let's get going."

So, we headed off, through the door, unaware that something completely out of our league was going to get us.  
***

_(At the White House)_

I knew this would be the first place Chris would go to.

"Where is Leon?" He asked a random agent out the front of the house.

"Ask Hunnigan, she knows everything about him," He replied.

So, I closely followed Chris inside, he went left and kept going forward.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked him.

"Yes…ah excuse me!" He called out to Hunnigan, who happened to be walking down that path.

"Chris Redfield, it's nice to meet you," She sighed, as if hoping we wouldn't come.

"Where is Leon huh? We haven't seen him or Claire for two whole weeks," Chris ordered.

"Fine, we would have to shoe you anyway, come this way," She sighed turning around.

While we were walking, I had the strange feeling that we were going into a trap, "Chris, does this feel like a trap to you?" I whispered.

"Yes, I know how you feel Jill, but we have got to keep moving, try not to look suspicious," He whispered back.

Hm, and he's the one who says don't look suspicious, I had to calm him down during those two weeks, if he were fine then we would have probably found them by now.

I looked around the place and noticed that there were less and less people as we kept walking.

Finally, Ingrid came to a door, which was white and very heavily guarded too.

"They're in here," She sighed.

"They are? What do you mean? There is more than one in there?" I asked, not really shocked, but confused.

She nodded, not saying anything and just opening the door.

We were cautious, not wanting to go in, in case someone or something jumped out.

The door opened, silently. We heard the whispering of someone from within, and someone crying.

Chris recognised the crying, for he had heard it so much when they were young. He knew it was Claire. But why, why was she locked in there?

"You can go in it; we are not going to lock you in there, no use. Would have to explain the disappearances," Ingrid told us.

I was still a little uneasy about this.

"Then why trap Claire in there?" Chris asked, the question which was also on my mind too.

"He needed the company, Redfield," Ingrid replied.

He? Oh don't tell me she was locked in there with Leon?

Chris walked into the room, still in my view. His face turned to shock and he quickly comes back out, as if scared of being locked in there.

"Jill, you can go in there, if you want," He told me.

I wasn't too sure if I wanted to go in, but I had to, so I walked slowly into the room, making sure Chris stayed outside.

Oh, I feel horrible for Claire; I almost started crying at the sight.

Blood, on the walls, telling someone to "_shut up_" and "_stop laughing_". Claire was in one corner of the room and Leon was in the other, both staring at the wall.

"Claire, Claire, can you hear me?" I asked, trying to gather the courage not to cry here.

She turned around to face and that's when I saw it, that mad thirst in her eyes. What has happened to her?

"Claire, are you…" I couldn't finish my sentence; I burst into tears and ran out of the room.

"That's right Jill, you don't care about me!" Claire called out after me, her voice hoarse.

I cried harder, how can these people do this, make them mad like this? I can't believe it.

"Close the door, I can't bear it," I sighed, almost feeling like I was going to throw up.

Ingrid closed the door.

Now I felt bad for making her close the door.

"Show us how this all started," Chris demanded.

"As you wish," Ingrid replied. She turned around and turned left, into the control room.

There was a bunch of TV set all on the table, showing four different views of the room.

Ingrid typed in a few numbers, and up came a different picture.

"_Leon, are you alive?" Claire asked, walking into the room, "Hello?"_

"_It's me Claire; I came here because I heard some pretty scary stuff about you," She muttered._

_She started getting a little annoyed, "Look I know you've been here for a while, but please, snap out of it."_

Chris's teeth could of break from how much he was grinding his teeth together.

I mean, she did say that she would never visit our house again, but now Chris is going to believe his dream was true now, which I'm starting to get scared about, because from what he told me, it could.

"_How do I know you're not lying?" Leon asked he sat up, looking at her now._

"_I am right here, Leon, do you remember me?" She asked._

Now I was confused, why did she ask that? What had happened beforehand?

I looked at Chris and he had the same look on his face.

_"Of course I do…well now anyway, I don't have amnesia," Leon replied, smirking._

I almost jumped back from how he smirked, it was terrifying. I wonder how come Claire did leave earlier.

Then, when I saw that she back away, I knew it scared her too.

"_What?" He asked, evilly smirking._

I almost practically yelled at Claire to run, she couldn't stay in there now, could she?

"_You scare me," She muttered, moving closer to the door, each step._

"_Of course, that's the whole point," He started laughing, evilly._

I can't believe Claire; she should be running by now!

"_There is no way to make you better, it's too late," She muttered._

_Then, he started laughing, continuously._

His laugh sent shivers down my spine, I can't believe this of him, but, it's nothing like him.

_There was the noise of a click, Claire looked at the door and rushed to it._

"_What? What are you doing?" She asked so worried and scared._

"_Eh…he needs the company," Someone on the speakers replied._

My jaw dropped, they locked her in there, no choice what so ever. I turned around, and Ingrid wasn't there, no…it was Leon.

Shit, for the first time in my life, I was scared of a survivor. He had blood on his hands, but how? How did he get out of that straitjacket?

"Leon," I whispered, as if not wanting him to hear.

He walked slowly in, and behind him was Ingrid, on the ground.

What has he become?

Chris aimed his handgun at him, "Stop!"

He did, but then, Claire came in.

They both started laughing, evilly.

I was so scared, scared that I wasn't going to make it out of this place alive. That they were going to skin me inside out.

But, I've survived Raccoon and Wesker's control; I should be able to survive this.

"Claire, listen to me, are you still there?" Chris asked.

"Brother, does it look like I'm here?" She asked evilly.

I aimed my handgun at Leon, but I was shaking, I couldn't aim straight.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" He asked me.

Well, thanks to Chris being right here, he tried to shoot him, but he hit the wall, because…Leon wasn't there.

What the hell is going on here? They were just there, I thought to myself.

We slowly walked out of the room, stepping carefully over Ingrid as we went.

There it was more insane laughter.

I span around quickly.

No one was there.

I hate these tricks, I wish this never happened.

"Jill!" Chris yelled out.

I turned around again, but no one was there either.

"Chris?" I yelled out.

"Shh…he's with his sister, they are quiet safe," said a voice near my throat.

I tried to grab whoever it was behind me, but it turns out, I was alone.

This is starting to freaking creep me out, "Chris!" I yelled out.

"Jill! Help!" I heard him scream out. There was a scream of agony.

I ran after the scream, but found nothing. The room I had entered was pitch black, it was so dark.

I tried turning on the light, but nothing. I grabbed out my small torch and turned that on. The wall had something on it.

I went closer to the wall to examine what was on it.

I found out it was writing on the wall, but in blood.

**You'll never find Chris or Claire  
You will find me though**

You won't believe how much that scared me, I will find Chris, and I've got to.

"Jill Valentine, I haven't heard much about you," Sound some one behind me.

I turned around, but found nobody.

"It's alright, I'm still here to talk to," There was laughter, evilly mad laughter.

"Leon Scott Kennedy, I've heard so much about you," I laughed, gosh; I haven't heard anything about him, only his name.

"Yeah right, you were in Wesker's control for so long, I doubt it," Leon sighed.

"How did you know?" I asked, curious, I was a little stupid to ask that question though.

"I read his report, now…what on earth am I going to do with you?" He asked.

"You will not come anywhere near me…you freak!" I yelled out to the darkness.

"Really…you are calling me a freak now huh? Well, I wouldn't be, if I wasn't stuck in that room for more than three weeks, do you think it was easy for me?" He asked.

"Look, I wasn't the one who put you in the room or made you stay," I replied, I didn't want to be a part of a lunatic's game.

Suddenly, something grabbed the hand which held the torch, twisted it around and the torch fell out of my hand, hitting the off switch and making it pitch black.

I felt something sharp come against my throat, "Your blood will make a good message to tell it to go away!"

"No way!" I replied, but it was as fast as it came, I punched thin air.

Shit, I hate this guy. Why did they have to train a lunatic huh?

"Fine, you can taste my blood, if I taste yours, deal?" Leon asked.

This guy is defiantly out of his mind.

But before I could answer, there was a hand over my mouth and I could smell the strong odour of iron from the blood on his hand.

"You've tasted mine, I taste yours," He cut all the way down my fore arm.

I cried out in pain, screamed more like it.

"Jill?" I heard Chris yell out.

"Chris! Help!" I yelled out.

The lights flickered on and on the wall where I was staring at, it said:

**You'll never leave this place alive**

"Don't listen to any of their bullshit, we are going to make it out of this lunatic's paradise, with them less mad," Chris said.

But then…they most horrible thing happened…Chris got shot in the head.

I watched him collapse onto the ground. I couldn't believe it…no! I can't…I'm going to _kill _whoever shot him!

There was the sound of giggles nearby. I looked up, Claire was standing right near us, gun aimed at my head.

I can't believe she shot her own brother. I must be going crazy, for I can't think straight and I don't bloody care for anything anymore.

"Kill me then Claire," I sighed.

"Aw, but that's no fun," She sighed.

And what happens next, I will hate for the rest of my life  
***

I sat here, staring at the wall, not understanding what had just happened last 6 hours ago.

Chris got shot in the head by his own sister; Claire is now free because she was faking her grief of his death and I'm here, believed to be the one who shot Chris, because it was my bloody finger prints on the gun.

I don't know whether it's entirely true or not. Now I'm stuck in the same room as Leon, only…somehow…I don't care.

He can just keep having my blood to write on the wall, I don't bloody care anymore. All I've loved for and cared for is dead.

I watch Leon write _I told you so _on the wall and I just realize something, Chris's dream was right.

Leon and Claire would work together; they would live off him so they can tease me. I should have listened to Chris, he was right all along.

Leon looked at me, and started mocking me, teasing me and I looked down at the ground.

**I know it may seem like the final chapter, but it's not. Next chapter is going to go along with this as well. It may be like a year later thing. Next character is going to be a surprise. Now I hope you like that, I wasted three hours of my life thinking of how to do this. You might need to read the first chapter to get the last part of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Will do more.**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Weeks Before Part 1

**Screw the year later chapter to later. This chapter is going to be in two parts, the two weeks for Jill to help Chris get a hold over himself and the two weeks it took Claire to become crazy. Thanks for the review Katsumi the miko, actually, during those two weeks was more scary then you'd think. Enjoy anyway…or get so scared that you'll think you're going crazy yourself. I mean, ever since I did Leon's chapter, I've been thinking to myself…and talking to myself…but I am not crazy…yet. Enjoy (just joking around…but it's true.) Plus, I have done more research for this chapter.**

Chapter 5: Two Weeks before Part 1

_**(Claire's POV)**_

Why? Why was I locked with this person? This is worse than a prison. I sat as far away from him as I could. I sat right near the corner of the room, watching his every movement, not taking my eyes off him at all.

He didn't look at me for too long, he looked back at the wall, muttering something to himself.

I didn't want to stay in here, but there was no way out and we both knew that.

"Leon? You can hear me right?" I asked, scared to talk.

"Yeah, but…I'm not going to listen to you," He laughed.

Oh, shivers went down my spine, I was truly scared of a friend, only he wasn't really a friend anymore.

"What happened to you to make you like this?" I asked, not moving from the corner.

He looked at me, "I don't know…why the hell would I bloody know?"

"Sorry," I said quickly, it's hard trying to talk to someone like this.

"No need to apologize, it was just a question," He laughed again, as if it were a joke.

No, I can't talk to someone like this.

"Leon, you need to get a grip," I sighed, getting angry.

"Yeah…which I would have gotten five or more days ago, if I wasn't locked in here," He replied, mocking my anger.

I couldn't argue with him, because he was right, plus I'm locked in here too. How long would it take me to get as insane as him?

Maybe thinking like that won't help, "Take some of my advice friend, don't listen to yourself."

He looked at me more closely, and came towards me. Oh, I saw so much madness in his eyes. He came so close to my face.

"I thought you'd understand, but you're just like the others. Is there no one that I know who understands me?" He asked me.

"I don't understand because there is nothing to understand, what is it?" I asked, worried and concerned, trying not to be scared.

"Everyone is against me!" He screamed.

"No, not everyone Leon, actually, the only person who is against you is yourself," I replied.

He moved away from me, but stilled looked at me, "I know, but it never stops, don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" I know that's not a good question to ask someone who is this unstable.

"The laughter and the continuous telling of what people think, it continuously never to listen to anyone," Leon replied.

"Well listen to me, don't listen to that voice in your head because it is wrong, believe me, it is wrong!" I screamed at him.

"I know! It's harder than you think Claire!" He yelled.

I stayed quiet for the next few hours, until I felt tired and I fell asleep.  
***

I awoke probably sometime around midnight, I don't know why. Probably because I was scared he was going to do something to me I guess.

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, when I did, I looked at his direction.

Well, he was still sitting there and moving backwards and forwards, but he was muttering something under his breath.

"Hello?" I said, loudly.

He ignored me, I was getting scared now.

Now that my eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness, I saw something dark on the wall.

I tried to look at Leon, but he would turn away from me each time.

I looked at the wall, closely. It was writing on the wall, which was dripping off.

I put a finger to the liquid, unsure whether to taste it or not. I did, and it tasted like blood.

I looked up at the wall for what was written.

**Shut Up!**

Now he was using his own blood to write on the walls. How though? Wasn't he strapped up?

"Leon, did you write this with your own blood?" I asked, looking at his figure in the dark.

I saw a little nod, and noticed that he had escaped the strapped up jacket. His arms were free, and well, it was hard to see…but his arms seemed to have blood on them.

"Have you been cutting yourself with you nails?" I asked, really worried.

This wasn't good.

He nodded again; I could hear him silently crying.

Pain must be the only way to get rid of the laughing for him. But, that can't be the only way.

"You mustn't Leon," I scrolled him.

But he just went on, whispering for himself to shut up and stop laughing.

I went back to my corner, and stared at the wall. I could see this was going to get worse and worse.  
***

I woke up again, only there was light now. I looked up and found Leon curled up again, near the corner of the room, still whispering. I have a strange feeling that he was awake all of last night.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked.

He shook his head and continued muttering.

I couldn't help but sigh. How long was I going to stay in this place?  
***

_(A Week Later)_

I didn't bother looking at that wall, for heaven's sake, I've lost how many days I've been kept in this prison. At least Leon hasn't been writing on the wall lately. I hope I haven't jinxed him though.

But, I knew something was happening since the first day I came here. It's hard _not _to lose yourself when you're locked in a room with someone who's already lost it.

I started talking to myself for some reason; I would sometimes stare at the wall, and tell myself a story about rainbows and the sun.

I used to think Chris would come and save me, but he hasn't come yet and I'm beginning to lose faith in him. Maybe Leon's right, maybe they don't understand.

But, why should I think an insane friend is right?

"_Because, there's no one else who understands you better than him," A reply came._

I almost screamed of shock when I heard that voice. I didn't know whether to think I was sane or insane now! I let a little gasp escape, and Leon knew something had happened.

"Do you hear the voice too?" He asked, looking at my shocked expression.

"Yes," I muttered quietly.

I was so scared now, not just for Leon, but for myself. Why, why was there a reply?

"_Because you know you've finally lost it too," And then there was the laughter. That sort of evil laughter that could drive anyone to insanity._

"Do you understand what I mean? No one else knows, only us," Leon said, smiling for the first time in weeks.

For the first time, I wasn't scared of his smile, for I smiled back.

I mean…it's alright to go mad, isn't it?  
***

_(That Night)_

I couldn't sleep, there's no way on earth that anyone can sleep with that evil laughter, which kept making me step closer to insanity.

Suddenly, I felt bitting into my arm and scratching my skin back with fingernails. Blood came gushing out of the bite and the scratch marks. I looked down at my arms, to see who the cause was.

It was I, ah, that feels so much better.

"Claire…are you?" Leon asked.

I laughed every time I kept scratching myself. I looked at my hands, which were covered in my blood. I put my hands on the wall and wrote:

**Stop Laughing**

I felt so happy, for I felt so much better, even though the laughing had started again, I listened, and I continued to scratch myself.

Leon came to me, he licked my arms for the taste of my blood and we both started laughing evilly.

I was way past insane.  
***

_(Two Weeks Later)_

I sat in my corner of the room, listening to the voice in my head, for advice.

"_Listen to Leon, he knows best," Infinite madly evil laughter._

So that's what I did. I stayed in the corner and then, for the first time since when I entered the place, the door opened.

I looked up, it was…someone. I can't remember who exactly he was. He was familiar, but nothing more. No name I could pick up.

But, he just made a shocked face and left.

See, Leon was right all along, don't listen to them, they don't understand anything.

Then…a woman came in. I remembered her so well.

"Claire, Claire, can you hear me?" She asked.

I didn't reply to her, why would I need to? I had the person that I trusted next to me, in the other corner.

"Claire, are you…" She ran out of the room, bursting into tears.

She thinks this is hard on her? Yeah right.

"That's right Jill, you don't care about me!" I called back out to her.

Then the door closed.

I looked up to Leon, who was smirking, as if coming up with a plan.  
***

_(6 Hours After)_

I am home again. I shot my brother in the head because Leon told me to and it was fun. Plus, Chris didn't come for me when I needed him the most.

I sit here, now, on the couch, wishing for Leon. But they locked him back up. Isn't it lucky of Jill? She gets to stay with him.

I'll tell you how I faked it and how they believed me, the idiots.  
***

_(6 Hours Earlier)_

"Claire, why don't you have the fun part? You can kill Chris if you want," Leon said.

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Yeah, but keep Jill alive, I'm planning something for her," He replied, nodding his head.

"Sure, you can have the bitch anytime," I got out a handgun and looked at it worried.

"What's wrong Claire?" He asked, noticing my expression.

"Won't they know it's me?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I got enough of Jill's blood, I can put it on the gun and they won't even know it was you, "Leon replied, showing me his knife.

I smiled, "You are truly the best!"

It just happened that Chris ran into the same room as Jill at that moment.

"Don't listen to any of their bullshit; we are going to make it out of this lunatic's paradise, with them less mad," Chris said to Jill.

That's when I shot him in the head.

Jill went down near him, thinking that it was completely unbelievable probably.

I walked over to her, putting the biggest smile on my face, I aimed at her head, and making sure she wouldn't get up.

"Kill me then Claire," She sighed to me.

This girl had no idea, that is just boring, "Aw, but that's no fun," I said.

Leon came to me and smiled, that's probably the last smile I'll ever see from him again.

**Yeah, next one is going to tell you about how Jill calmed down Chris. Then, because the second dream hasn't been answered, that's what is going to happen next. Hope you liked it, see ya. At the end, I'm going to write an alternate scene for this chapter with the part where Claire scratches herself, there was one before that.**

**To make this cooler, I'm going to put a bunch of deleted scenes from chapters that I've written at the end. And you know how I put the dreams and the outcome together, that came randomly to mind.**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Weeks Before Part 2

**It's alright Katsumi the miko, I'm not going to go insane. I'm going to write this chapter, probably not as interesting as the previous, but still. Its Chris…Chris was always going to be hard to handle. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Two Weeks before Part 2

_**(Chris's POV)**_

I can't bloody believe my sister or Leon, my dream was telling me everything I needed to know. They were going to work against me to make my life worse.

"Chris, it was nothing, he was probably just giving her a friendly hug," Jill would say, but I knew better, she was with him, and they were against me!

"I don't care Jill, she is with him and they are going to get me," I told her.

I told myself not to go after Claire, for she will just…I don't know, but I'm not going to go near her ever again.  
***

_(6 days later)_

I sat on the couch, looking outside at the sun, I bet she's probably planning something against me, out on this sunny day.

I haven't heard of her and I bet my dream is true, defiantly.

_(That Night/Chris's Dream)_

I looked around in a very white room, knowing someone was with me, for I could feel their presence.

"Who's there?" I called out.

All that replied was giggling. Next thing I know, the lights flicker and there is red writing on the wall.

**Stop Laughing**

It's written with blood, but I knew this blood.

I turned around and there was Claire, her arms covered in blood, her mouth also covered in blood.

"Claire, it's me, you're brother Chris!" I called out to her, like I did for Jill when she was being controlled.

All she did was giggle and run off.

"Claire wait!" I yelled out, she didn't, and then I felt something go through my head.

I awoke, cold sweat on me, I was so scared, "Jill?"

"Chris, what's wrong?" She asked, drowsily.

"I had another dream!" I called to her.

She sighed with impatience, "Look Chris you need to stop dreaming, it's just making you crazy, they are not real, if you go on about it I'll put you in an insane asylum myself."

"Okay Jill, but I swear it is real," I said.

She didn't reply and we went back to sleep.  
***

_(Two Days before Two Weeks)_

I sighed; Jill finally realized that I was coming back to my senses. I was finally sorting it out. Maybe, if I had of realized before, that this is probably all of my fault, if I hadn't thought about this earlier then I probably would see Claire by now.

It's probably me, the whole reason of why I haven't seen Claire lately. But still, she would visit.

"Do you have the feeling that Claire's trapped, Jill?" I asked her.

I seemed to think that Claire was feeling trapped and needed my help for the week.

"In a way yeah I suppose," She replied.

"Well, I'm going to dig into my weaponry and go searching for Claire in two days, just me alone, understand?" I asked her.

She nodded, "But if things get bad, then I'm going to come with you."

"Okay," I was still a little insure, I still had the feeling that I was getting betrayed by Claire.

I got everything, all my weapons and everything out and planned on where to go first.  
***

_(Chris's thought's throughout the Room)_

I can't believe what happened to Claire and I just know deep down it's my fault, she wants her revenge on me because I didn't come and rescue her sooner.

I feel so bad for her, I know I should have come sooner, and then she wouldn't be like this, plus being locked in a room with someone of that…_type _doesn't help either.

Here I am with Jill, as she had called out for help, "Don't listen to any of their bullshit; we are going to make it out of this lunatic's paradise, with them less mad," I said to her, unaware of the events of which were going to happen next.

I didn't even see it coming; the bullet was so fast, as it entered through my skull and into my brain. I felt my heavy body fall on the ground and everything was black, in fact, after the black came white and then I saw everything from above.

That's it, I'm dead, there's nothing else to say except that I am watching over my insane sister and her insane friend too.  
***

**Will put more deception in it later on, but I'm a little tired right now, will do though any spare time I can do it in. Next chapter is going to explain Jill and Chris's second dream.**


End file.
